Draco Malfoy Does Not Do Libraries
by nekluvshp
Summary: But he does do Harry Potter. Full summary inside. Polyjuice, Bi, M/F, M/M, WIP
1. Library

**A/N added 6-5-12**: All MA content has been deleted from this story. Please see the links in my profile to find the full version. If you see this: ***inappropriate content has been deleted* **it is because that section has been deleted. I hope it doesn't take too much away from the story.

Draco Malfoy Does Not Do Libraries, But He Does Do Harry Potter

So this is basically a bunch of words thrown together to make a short, three part PWP. The bunnies started gnawing…

Summary: Draco is hiding in the library, studying, when a girl he doesn't know approaches him and some sexy fun ensues. But the question is: Who is she?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from the writing of this story. It's just for fun.

* * *

><p>Everyone knew that Draco Malfoy did <em>not<em> do libraries. Libraries were for nerds, like Granger. Not people with looks and money, like himself, who could skate their way through life.

Unfortunately, Draco had to admit, at least to himself, that even _he_ wasn't perfect and therefore did have the occasional misfortune of having to study in the library. But that didn't mean anyone had to know about it.

So when the young blonde actually found himself in need of the stuffy and musty smelling room, he'd hide away in the darkest corner where only the oldest books that were turning to dust were kept.

N.E.W.T.s year proved to be exceptionally difficult and required more than a monthly, or even weekly, trip to the so despised room. In fact, Draco found himself there nearly every other day.

Today was one of those days. The entire library was packed with students, mostly seventh years, and it was Saturday.

Draco found it nearly impossible to maneuver his way through the shelves to avoid being seen by anyone and when he finally reached his secluded area, he stood with his back to the corner, wand drawn just in case someone followed him.

After standing stock still for a solid minute, he finally breathed a sigh of relief before turning to his usual table and removing the thin layer of dust that had accumulated since just yesterday.

Once that was done, Draco dropped his bag into a chair and pulled out his barely started charms essay. "Two whole feet." He grumbled under his breath as he unrolled the parchment and glared at the entire three sentences he had written.

When he was done setting up his things, the blonde stood up and began looking through the ancient tomes. He could usually find what he was looking for back there but occasionally they studied something more modern and he had to venture out among the shelves of newer books. Luckily today did not require that.

Having found a promising book, the seventeen year old gingerly lifted it from its place and went back to his seat. He carefully set it down on his table and began to gently turn the pages, searching for the right section.

Several slow minutes later, Draco came upon a helpful passage and started taking notes on a separate sheet of parchment. It was quite a while before he registered anything other than the flipping of pages and the scratching of his quill.

When the book became useless to him, Draco put it back on the shelf and looked for a new one. He quickly found one, took it back to his seat and began to read, once again losing track of what was going on in the rest of the library.

Three chapters in and Draco's eyes were beginning to hurt from the dull light he was reading in. He set the book down for a moment and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms. Then he picked up his wand and contemplated lighting a lamp, but quickly rejected the thought, as always.

Just as he was picking the book back up, a pair of footsteps, louder than what he usually heard from his hiding spot, were coming toward him. When there was no sign of the person stopping, he quickly hid his face behind the book, hoping he wouldn't be noticed. Finally the clicking stopped and it was silent.

For a minute or two, Draco stayed behind the book, waiting for the person to leave. But when he wasn't addressed, he decided to chance a peek at the other person willing to venture into the area.

At first glance, he only surmised two things, the first being that it was a girl and the second was that she had to be in a different house because he didn't recognize her. She was standing at the furthest end of the nearest shelf and didn't seem to have noticed Draco whatsoever so he went back to his reading, only to do a double take.

Right as he was turning his gaze back to the page he was on, the girl had raised an arm to reach for a book on a higher shelf, her entire body stretching enticingly with the movement.

Now that he was actually _looking_ at her and taking in her appearance, he realized something, she was _hot!_ She had long, strawberry blonde hair and she was tall, maybe even taller than he was. He scratched that thought though as his eyes moved downward and caught sight of a pair of six inch heels.

As his gaze made its way back up, he noticed that her skirt was far too short and assumed she had probably borrowed it from a younger student. He barely registered that she was reaching again, most likely to put the book back, and stared as a thin strip of skin between her skirt and shirt became visible.

When Draco finally tore his attention away from her, it was only because he had realized there was an uncomfortable tightening in his pants. He stuck his face back in the book and waited for her to leave, hoping she hadn't seen him staring.

After a long stretch of silence, with seemingly nothing happening, Draco dropped the book into his lap and jumped. The girl he thought he had been so surreptitiously watching was standing right in front of him.

Quickly covering his surprise with a smirk, Draco asked, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually yes. I think you have the book I'm looking for." She replied with a coy smile. Up close, Draco could see that she wasn't wearing a bra and he felt himself harden painfully.

"Would you like me to give you this book?" He asked as he held it up, smirk still in place.

With a small nod, she answered, "I would like that very much."

"And why should I give it to you, a… Hufflepuff?" Draco asked cockily, setting the book on the table far out of her reach.

The girl pouted. "No, I'm a Gryffindor." Her pout turned into an almost dangerous smirk as she leaned down and wrapped his tie around her hand. "And you are a Sexy Slytherin."

The next thing Draco knew, he had a tongue shoved down his throat and his lap was being straddled by a gorgeous blonde. Almost immediately, she began grinding against the erection hidden beneath his pants.

She moaned into the kiss and Draco took a hold of her hips to get her to move harder against him and relieve some of the pressure. He slid his hands further back and then down to get under her skirt. He groaned loudly when he realized she wasn't wearing anything under it.

"Shh. You don't want anyone to hear us do you?" She whispered after breaking the kiss.

"No, definitely don't want that." He replied breathlessly and smashed their lips back together.

***inappropriate content has been deleted***

Finally she stood up on slightly wobbly legs, the evidence of what they'd done running down her thighs, and straightened herself up, which included a quick cleaning charm.

"Well that was fun." She said with a grin.

"Yes, it was." He added with a smirk. "We should do it again sometime."

She bent toward his face and placed a quick kiss on Draco's lips. "Maybe." Then she stood upright, turned, and skipped off.

It wasn't until he cleaned up and tucked himself back into his pants that Draco realized something.

"Who the hell was she anyway?"

* * *

><p>Yuck... het. That's why its as short and non-descriptive as I could make it.<p>

**6-5-12:** Find me on deviantart or adultfanfiction(if you're 18) if you want to read the full versions of my stories.


	2. Bathroom

**A/N added 6-5-12**: All MA content has been deleted from this story. Please see the links in my profile to find the full version. If you see this: ***inappropriate content has been deleted* **it is because that section has been deleted. I hope it doesn't take too much away from the story.

I would just like to remind you all that this story was nothing more than a writer's block breaker. As such, it is not to be taken seriously. The only thing I can give you for a time line is that they are 17 and obviously at school, so I suppose it should be looked at as AU.

Anyway, read on my friends! Don't forget to push the little review button at the bottom. ^_^

* * *

><p>A week passed and Draco couldn't get the mysterious blonde out of his head, which was odd because he'd had plenty of one-offs that he never even gave a second thought. There was nothing particularly special about her that he could think of besides the fact that she was hot. But so were all the others.<p>

Finally he came to the conclusion that it was the way it had happened and that he didn't know her name, or anything about her at all. In fact, he was starting think he may have fallen asleep and dreamt the entire scenario.

At first when he hadn't seen her in a single one of his classes, he assumed she was just a year below him. But after a few days, he realized he couldn't find her in the Great Hall either.

When two weeks had passed, Draco began asking around about her but no one seemed to know who she was. He began fearing for his sanity.

In potions class halfway through the third week, Draco was bored. The potion they were working on was far too easy and Potter wasn't in class for him to annoy. He spent a few minutes pondering over where the precious Chosen One could have been but quickly tired of that train of thought.

Finally, Draco raised his hand and waited to be called on. "Professor Snape, may I go to the bathroom?" He drawled lazily. The man nodded so Draco quickly cast a stasis charm on his potion and took it off the heat so it wouldn't explode while he was gone.

Once that was taken care of, the blonde rose from his seat and stretched his back before shoving his hands in his pockets and making his way out of the room.

Draco wandered the corridor for a few minutes and came to the conclusion that he was just as bored as he was in the classroom. To give himself something to do, he figured he might as well actually use the restroom before heading back.

It was as Draco was washing his hands after using the urinal when he heard someone else walk into the bathroom. He paid them no mind until he heard the click of the lock and glanced up.

"You!" He gasped as he spun around to face the only other occupant of the room.

"Me!" She giggled and leaned against the wall next to the door.

Despite the anger he felt toward her teasing ways, Draco felt part of his lower anatomy becoming decidedly interested. Arousal won and he was across the room in four long strides, pushing her into the wall and latching his mouth onto hers.

After a short duel of tongues, Draco pulled away, gasping and panting for breath. He noted that she was just as breathless, if not more so.

"Who _are_ you?" He finally asked the question he had been wanting to ask for weeks now. All she did was smirk, grab his tie, and yank him forward into another heart stopping kiss.

When he was allowed to breathe again, it took Draco several minutes to be able to form a full sentence. "Will you… at least tell me… your name?"

She paled. "My… name?"

"You do have one, don't you?" He asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Of course I have a name." She rolled her eyes. "But you…" She poked him in the chest. "… can call me… Harlot."

Confused, Draco asked, "Harlot? Are you uh… insinuating something about yourself?"

She scoffed. "Of course not! There's only you and I just thought it sounded a lot better than Har— umm nothing."

"Wait, only me? You were…"

"A virgin? Yeah. Why?"

Cockily, Draco replied, "I never would have guessed a Gryffindor could act like that, let alone a _virgin_ Gryffindor." Glancing down on the second 'Gryffindor', he noticed blue and bronze where red and gold should be. If he wasn't confused before, he was now. "You're giving me a headache."

"You know, you talk too much." She kissed him again, only for a few seconds before pulling back. "Now, are we going to fuck? If not, I have better things I could be doing."

Since he was still hard, Draco decided it would be a lot more fun to take care of the problem with her than his own hand.

"Hell yes." He growled as he ground his erection against her hip and smashed their lips back together.

They were a flurry of movement as they rushed to remove each other's robe and get Draco's fly undone. When the blonde male reached under her skirt, being the appropriate length this time, he was pleasantly surprised to find that, once again, she went panty-less.

"Do you ever wear _any_ undergarments?" He panted as he mouthed her neck and squeezed her arse. Draco briefly wondered if she would ever let him go there but dropped the thought since he knew it definitely wouldn't be happening this time.

"Hmm…" Harlot pretended to think for a moment. "Nope! Now, fuck me." Draco was only happy to comply.

***inappropriate content has been deleted***

Five minutes later and they were still trying to catch their breath, only now they were on the floor with Draco kneeling between Harlot's still spread legs, panting against her collarbone.

"Bloody hell."

Harlot nodded in agreement.

Finally they managed to pick themselves up and redressed, casting cleaning spells on each other as they did so.

"I have to say," Draco started with a cool smirk in place. "If this is how all of our meetings will go, I hope we meet more often."

Just as last time, she leaned in for a quick kiss and responded with, "Maybe."


End file.
